You Should Know
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Nero loves Dante, and can't tell him. Lady, and are oblivous to the poor man's feelings.   Nero tried his best to let it go, but he just can't. It hurts him everytime he thinks of the older male. Maybe he should   just go.  Warnings: Yaoi, angst, fluff.


**You Should Know.**

Paring: Dante x Nero, duh!  
>Summary: Nero loves Dante, and can't tell him. Lady, and Trish are oblivous to the poor man's feelings. Nero tried his best to let it go, but he just can't. It hurts him everytime he thinks of the older male. Maybe he should just go.<p>

A/N: I got this thought for the two when I was sitting in my English class, and then it reaccored to me when I got home, so here I am, writting this. It's for me, personally. My birthday is coming up soon, and so is Valentine's Day (coughSingle'sAwarenessDaycough)  
>and I wrote this for me as a present. Yay me!<p>

Disclaimer: If I wrote this, and posted it on , then I don't own it right? Isn't that what a FANFiction is?

Warning: Fluff, kissing, and slight angst. Rrr...

* * *

><p>Nero swiped at his nose checking for an leakage from his earlier crying. He grabbed his bag and set it on his bed, it was all packed and the train ticket was on the top. Meet Nero Angelo, age 21, currently a new Graduate from Black Water University, (AN: I made that up...), part time model for the PlayGirl magazine, and recently the man who fell in love with the worlds biggest ass, Dante Sparda, college professor at Black Water University.

The poor male was packed up, and ready to head back home to his town Fortuna, after Graduating last year. The only thing that kept him was being Dante's apprentice, and the modeling job. They just reccently fired him, due to budget cuts, and Dante didn't need him this year, so there was no reason to stay.

Making his way out the door, and down the dorm hall, he was surprised that no one ever notice his staring. Nero was always admiring Dante, and the way he tought the dance class. Yes DANCE. Dante Sparda was the famous dance instructor, in fact he was he best in the state. The white haired male sighed heavily as he ran a tattoed arm through his hair. It was a dark blue dragon, currling around his arm with glowing blue swirls, and red spots of scales. It was badass looking, to say the least.

Said male fiddled with the train ticket in his pocket. Day dreams of hopeless romantic scene's played behind his fair eyelids. The image of him, in black and white for some weird reason, standing waiting for the train, and Dante calling his name and running over to him. He said something, and Nero grinned, and jumping into Dante's awaiting arms, planting a hot kiss on his lips.

Shaking his head, Nero knew that wasn't even possible. Other than that, why was it in black and white? And was Nero in an old outfit, along with Dante? What was with that? I mean, sure the man was mysterious, but that didn't mean Dante and himself knew each other before, that was like a good, 40-50 years back, and Nero was only 21! The male shook his head again, trying to dispell all the weird thoughts.

Focusing on his path, Nero noticed that not many students roamed campus. Right, it was Valentine's Day, everyone was preparing for the holiday dance that was directed by Dante himself. Two other professors, Lady and Trish were also the ones who were in charge of the dance. A pain bloomed in Nero's chest, and it wasn't from walking. The thought of Dante dancing with anyone else, hurt, and made Nero feel more empty that before.

Heaving a sigh, for the fith time, Nero continued his way back 'home' and away from the person he could only truly love.

**-O-O-O-O-**

Upon getting to Dante's office, Nero hesitated. He raised his hand to knock, but a sound stopped him. "Dante, you perv! Stop that!" A female voice teased and Nero grit his teeth. Great, just fucking great, he finally get's the guts to tell him, and he can't, because some hoe would be there to listen and witness the whole rejection. Bitter party of one? Bitter party of one, over here please. Even that little joke didn't cheer the young male up.

"But I like being a perv, it's fun. Especially when you blush so pretty like that~" Nero heard Dante purr and the woman went silent. He got it. There was no chance for him, so why bother? With azure eyes cast down, and sparkling lightly with slight tears, the owner of the body turned on his heal, and left, his bag being hefted back onto his shoulder and he disapeared down the hall.

**-_In The Room_-**

"Dammnitt Dante! Stop being a pervert! It's pissing me off!" Lady shouted, clocking the older man in the head and growled, her cheeks a light pink. Trish rolled her eye. "Dante, you really shouldn't tease Lady, she might just bring Kalina Ann next time you ask for help to grade papers and plan" The blond said, crossing her arms. Dante's ice blue eyes widened slightly. He fucking hated that damn dog. It was evil, and it was cruel, just like it's damned owner.

Lady chuckled. "That might be a good idea. Thanks Trish~!" She said and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. Trish nodded and returned the favor. A groan made them both look over, twin cat smirks on their faces. "Seriously, is it neccisary to have mushy fluffy vibes in my office?" Sparda asked his partners. Lady laughed.

"You're just bumbed out that your favorite little cutie is leaving and going back home" the brunette teased, and Dante scowled slightly. The blond looked over at the door and walked over. "I think he was outside earlier." She said and opened the door, glancing both ways down the halls. Dante's eyes widened and he stood, squeezing in next to Trish in the doorway.

"What? Does that mean he heard?" Dante asked, slightly painicked. Both woman shrugged at the same time. "How the hell should I know?" Lady asked from inside the room. Trish stepped back into the room, Dante slowly following. "You should have said something ahead of time. I mean, you already know each other, so why wait to tell him?"

"You may have just lost your eternal love, dumbass" Lady said and Dante wanted to growl, and he did. Humans had soulmates, and Nero and Dante were just that. Sure, Dante was older than Nero by about 10 years, they had always been lovers in the past. Like the one night that Dante amost lost Nero because he was fooling around with other woman, not beleaving the young man when he said that they were soul mates. Dante would be damned if he let something like that happen agian. He almost lost Nero that night, at the train staition, but he wouldn't go through that again.

"He dosen't know...does he?" Trish asked, and placed a comforting hand on Dante's shoulder. Said male shook his head. "No, he dosen't know. I actually thought that he wouldn't remember me, that we were going to miss a large lapse of time we were ment to have together. I can't...I can't lose him. Not again" Dante said and went over to grab his coat.

"Where are you going?" Lady asked. Dante smiled. "To find Nero" the brunette rolled her eyes. "How would you know where he's going to be?" She said, obviously irritated by Dante charging head first into this. Her response was a smirk.

"I got a feeling of where the kid might be" He said and slipped put the door.

**-O-O-O-O-**

Nero waited at the train station, feeling a sense of deja vu, that made him blink. His heart strings pulled at what he heard earlier. Of course Dante was into woman. He was a strait man after all. Something made Nero think he had a conection with Dante, one that no one could ever have, and he thought that, maybe that made him special in Dante's eyes. Only to find out, that the feeling was only Nero's own. But he couldn't shake the feeling of this have happened before, with him and Dante.

Is that possible? To have known someone before actually meeting them? Isn't there a name for that? Nero racked his brain and his azure eyes widened slightly when the word popped up. "Soulmates..." He whispered and the word felt so right, that he coulnd't shake the feeling this time. Dante and himself...soulmates...It sounded right, like those things belonged together. Nero was snapped from his thoughts when the train pulled up. He sighed and picked up his bags, and stepped onto the train.

Someting nagged at the back of his mind, makng him pause. Before he stepped on, he turned and looked around. Shrugging, the male climbed on and found a seat, waiting for the train to take off, and take him away from this place. The place that his heart led him to.

**-O-O-O-**

Dante ran, he ran faster than he had ever before in his life. He could hear the train getting ready to pull away, and he had to catch it! If he didn't he would miss Nero, and that couldn't happen. Pushing his legs faster, the 31 year old man ran into the train station, as it was pulling away. Despair hung heavily over Dante, as his love left with that train. Tears wanted to prickle his eyes, but he held them back.

Regret. Regret was the first emotion to hit him. He regreted not telling Nero ahead of time. He noticed the kid's stares, but figured the kid was just admiring the view. Then he heard that the boy would turn down any female, and few male that came onto him, saying he loved someone else. It made Dante's heart hurt at the fact that he missed his chance, and the man he had been with for over centuries was now gone, and Dante didn't know what to do with himself.

The train's long body pulled away completely, and Dante was about to turn and leave when a soft, male voice stopped him. _"Dante?"_ The voice asked. Said man whipped around so fast, he could have given himself whip-lash. There he was. There was Nero, in all his young beautiful glory, staring at Dante in shock, wonder, and possible...hope?

"What are you doing here?" Nero asked, as Dante jumped off the platform and walked accross the tracks, and jumped onto the platform Nero was on. Dante stared at the smaller male. "I should as you the same thing" He responded, and Nero turned light pink, but searched Dante's eyes for something. Upon finding that something, the male grew more confidence and answered.

"I felt a connection. I don't know if it was because we might have known each other, or if it was someting else" The younger white haired male said and Dante smiled at him, grabbing his hands and holding him close. "I've known you for many generations. We're soulmates, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before" He said and Nero stared at him, then turned red at their joined hands.

"W-What are you then? I-I mean, um" Nero tried but was distracted as Dante held a hand up to his lips and kissed the back of his hand, much like a female's and a 'memory' flashed behind Nero's eyes.

_Nero was wearing a black tux, scowling at everyone and everything. The younger male was leaning against he balcony, avoiding all the people in the ball room, and trying to ignore the stares of woman and men alike at his apearance. "What's a beautiful young man like yourself doing alone?" a deep smooth voice asked Nero, and the young male turned to find a very dashing older male, who had the same hair, but peircing icy eyes._

_"I'm not a woman you can court, sir" Nero snapped. The man chuckled and it sent shivers down his spine. The older man offered a hand, and instinctivly, Nero took the offered hand and placed his smaller one in the larger male's hand. Said male lifted the hand and brushed a kiss to the back of the hand, and Nero found himself blushing cherry, like a woman._

_Before Nero know it, Nero Angelo, proud noble, was bedded by the famous half demon son, Dante Sparda._

The memory faded and Nero blinked before looking at Dante, a small smile showing. "So all that time, those old daydreams were memories from the past? And your part demon?" he stated, making Dante chuckle.

"Yes I am half, and I gave you my blood the night I bedded you, so now you will live as a human, but will continue to be reincarnated, as will I" Dante said, sounding just like the man Nero had the memories about. Both men stared at each other, and Dante was the first to break the ice. "I love you, Nero Angelo" he said in a quiet but truthful whisper, ment only for Nero's ears and his ears alone.

Blue eyes went wide. " I love you to Dante Sparda" And both leaned in close, eyes slidding shut, as they had their first kiss in this life. It was slow, and sweet and passionate, and both became more demanding. That night, Nero was bedded yet again, this time taking more blood, enough to make him more demon, so he could retain his memories.

**The End.**

**_Epilouge:_**

Dante smirked at his wife. His _'wife'_ just crossed his arms, his devil bringer glowing in irritation. "Sparda, seriously? I needed you to watch the kids, and you blew it off like it was nothing!" Nero ranted. Dante waited for the younger male to calm down, before he stood from his desk and walked over, placing his large hands on slim waist, making the other's breath hitch. "I had a reason"

"And what might that be?" Nero narrowed his eyes, able to fight the oncoming blush. Dante smirked like a Chesire kitty. "Well, for starter's, It's Valetine's Day, and it's also the day we made love for the first time, in that one amazing life" Nero blushed at Dante's words. That had been about 5 lives ago, they had already lived a total of 2,000 years together, and that day was still one of the highlights.

"How about we reenact that little day? It was very historical, for us both" Dante purred and backed Nero up against his desk. This life was one to remember. Not only did Nero and Dante meet on opposite sides, Nero hated Dante, but still felt drawn to him. The young devil hunter ended up with the elder anyway, no matter what he said, or did. Nero countered with a smirk of his own.

"Fine, let's have some fun~" He purred and leaned up to nip at Dante's earlobe. Said man grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. <strong>

Fo realz this time. Haha! ^^ So what do you think? Short, I know. Sorry. But remember, this was for my own enjoyment, not anyone elses. If you read this, please review!  
>I will even write something for you, if you do! Please! I'll write a Valentine's Day based one-shot, if you review. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
